


First Meetings, Second Chances

by troubleonelmstreet



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Anxiety, Awkward reader, F/M, Flowery Descriptions of Fire, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kindness, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Piano, Racism, Social Anxiety, monster racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleonelmstreet/pseuds/troubleonelmstreet
Summary: It all started on a rainy day...An umbrella, poncho and tent later, you really ought to invest in fire insurance.





	1. An Orange and Blue Night

The first time you met Grillby, it was raining.

It was late and you were grocery shopping. James wasn't really in a driving mood, so you were left without a car, but you didn't mind much. Everything could fit in one bag (you guestimated), and with the other, you could hold your umbrella. You could even sorta hide your bag in your rain poncho, so there was no risk of anything getting soiled.

You saw him as soon as you entered the tiny grocery store. With him literally glowing and made of flames, it was difficult not to. His remarkable height (at least compared to you) helped as well. He stood by the door with groceries in hand, looking lost and you thought he might've been waiting for a ride. With that thought in mind, you proceeded with your shopping.

A box of pancake mix (it was James's birthday the next day, and he loved pancakes) and some maple syrup later, you were checked out and exiting the store, umbrella poised to be opened. Your hood was already drawn up over your head in preparation for any stray drops the umbrella wouldn't catch. The only thing was, the flame man was still there.

With the rainy night as a backdrop, he looked beautiful. His flames reflected off the front windows of the store, creating an almost angelic orangish glow around him that was contrasted drastically by the dark blue of the moment. Rain pattered and pelted the ground. Offhandedly, you thought he looked a bit stuck. 

If you had a free hand you would have smacked yourself in the face. Obviously. Fire and water do not mix.

Looking down at your hooked umbrella, you bit your lip. There was an opportunity to do something really nice just sitting there for the taking, and you were going to take it, social norms be danged. The only thing was, you had no idea how to approach one so gorgeous as the flame man before you. With your typically typical face, you didn't get to talk to beautiful people often (ever).

Taking a breath for bravery, you took a step forward. Hearing the sound of your footfall, the Monster turned toward you, the flames on his head flickering higher. Your mouth went dry.

At a loss for words and feeling incredibly awkward, you flushed bright red and shoved your umbrella into his hands. As he fumbled to catch your terrible pass, you tucked your bag into your poncho and ran off into the night. As you ran, the rain that beat against your poncho almost sounded like laughter.

When you got home, legs soaked but otherwise dry, you wanted to spontaneously combust. You just hoped you'd never have to see him again.


	2. Poncho Wrapped Green Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet another one.
> 
> Well, meet is a strong word.

The next time you met a flame person, it went about as well as expected. Once again you were late night shopping in the rain, and once again you were without a car. Without your umbrella, you were left with only your poncho. Luckily, it was big enough that you wouldn't get  _ too _ wet.

Shopping was quick and easy, and you were soon checking out your limited items. Beer (James drank the last one the previous night) and cider (on sale, and your favorite). Bag in hand, you walked to the glass doors only to pause at what you saw through them. It was another beautiful flame person, this one much more feminine than the last, standing in front of the store. You must've missed her on your way in because there was no way she walked through the downpour.

Her flames were green and gentle, flickering up from her head as she looked mournfully at the sky.

You glanced down at your poncho and pursed your lips.

Mind made up, you pulled the garment over your head and exited the building. You took a fortifying breath. Like the superhero you were, you were going to save this beautiful person. She'd no doubt be grateful and offer her thanks.

You met her eyes and froze both mentally and physically. She opened her mouth but, before she could say anything, you threw your poncho at her and ran away. With no protection, the rain soaked you all the way through.

At least the beer and cider were in waterproof containers.

Face burning, you elected to avoid rainy day shopping from then on. You'd hopefully never see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha, i have no excuse for how long this took.

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as a self-indulgent Grillby blurb fic and, after editing it to fit a reader insert format, I decided to share? The chapter number is more of a guess than anything.
> 
> The world needs more Grillby.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://skullcanons.tumblr.com/)


End file.
